old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Insomniac Museum (Ratchet
Das Insomniac Museum ist ein Ort in mehreren Ratchet & Clank-Spielen. Insomniac zeigt durch das Museum verlorene Spielinhalte und die Entwicklungsschritte der Produktion. Ratchet & Clank 2 Ratchet & Clank 3 Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time Das Insomniac Museum wird in Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time freigeschaltet nachdem man Lord Vorselon besiegt und all 40 Zoni gesammelt hat. Darin sind zu finden: Lobby *Begrüßung Hoverstiefel-Strecke *Ursprünglich für den Arenaplex gedacht *Es war Zeit für neue Rennen *Es wäre aber ein Zusatzspiel nötig gewesen *Jetzt bleiben nur noch eine einfache Version bei der man gegen Alister Azimuth gegen die Zeit fliegen muss *und eine schwere gegen die Zeit mit 3 Runden Nefarious-Zerstörer *War eine größere Version der Kampfschiffe *Konnten sich mit Jäger verbinden, um stärker und manövrierfähiger zu sein *Sollte Sucher schießen *Dockte an Bomben an, baute eine Energiewelle auf und schoss als sichelförmige Energiewand auf das Ziel zu, daraufhin zog er sich zurück und wartete auf den erneuten Einsatz Prozedurale Arena *Virtuelle Anordnung von Plattform-Hindernissen *War ursprünglich eines der Arenaplex-Lobbyspiele *Generiert eine Reihe von Plattformen und Gefahren, die gegen die Zeit zu schaffen waren *Die Herausforderungen hatten alle eine Nummer, die der Spieler eingeben konnte, um erneut zu spielen oder den Parcours eines Freundes zu absolvieren *Es gab zu viele Probleme mit Tests, Beleuchtung und Generierung Level-Design Es gibt bestimmte Kernprinzipien: #Spaß anstatt Realismus oder Simulation #Sehr farbenfroh #Erkundung, Abenteuer und Verblüffung stehen im Vordergrund #Lustige cartoonartige Kämpfe anstatt realistischen Kämpfen #Zusammenspiel von Spiel-Mechanik und Einführung in die Welt Design der Szenarien *Unterhaltsam allein reicht nicht *Kluge Nutzung der Umgebung *Woraus besteht die Welt und wie funktioniert sie? *Ökologie und Architektur begreifen *Die Umgebung steigert den fiktionalen Wert und macht neugierig *Die Umgebung bietet Hindernisse und Szenen, die zur Mechanik passen und sie ergänzen *Andere Vertreter (Designer, Programmierer, usw.) werden miteinbezogen, um ein Feedback abgeben zu können Designtheorie *Erkundung einer Science-Fiction-Welt *Randvoll mit Interaktionsmöglichkeiten und Mechaniken *Aktivitäten in Szenarios werden unterteilt, mit Hindernissen und eigener Mikrogeschichte, die zu überwinden sind *Hindernisse erscheinen in Form von Gegnern, Navigationsproblemen oder Rätseln *Jedes Szenario ist ein eigenes Mikrospiel *Interessant, lustig und ein Mix aus Schwierigkeit und Herausforderung *Tempo, Gefahren, Können und Technik werden benötigt Spielverhalten-Philosophie Schwerpunkte: #Starkes Primär-Spielverhalten (Missionen und Ziele mit Erforschung neben Plattform- und Kampfspiel) #Verflechtung von Geschichte und Spielverhalten (stärkere Gewichtung bei mehrmaligen Betreten von Orten) #Fesselndes Sekundär-Spielverhalten (optionale Missionen, Geheimnisse, Belohnungen) #Layouts (Ziele in beliebiger Reihenfolge ausführbar und von verschiedenen Ansatzpunkten) Agorianer der fernsieht *Isst Popcorn *Erscheint beim Verlassen des Mondes Raum in Zeitlupe *Zeitlupeneffekt Herrentoilette *Bild einer Katze Damentoilette *Mechanische Augen, die einem nachschauen Stangen-Bewegungen *Ratchet sollte akrobatischer werden *Zu viele Animationen wären nötig gewesen Wer ist der agorianische Krieger? thumb|center|300 px Mehr Glanz *Verbesserte Lichtreflexion *Detailreicher und mit Helligkeitsnuancen *Schuppen sind schleimiger, Roboter sind glänzender (Zoom auf die Glasscheibe des Roboters) Spaßfaktor *Persönlichkeit durch archetypische Designs *Formen, die im krassen Gegensatz zum Charakter stehen *Dramatische Züge *Animationen der Roboter werden gezeigt Tierische Einflüsse *Abstrakt *Orientierung an Form und Hautstruktur von Tieren *Muster, Rhythmus und anatomische Struktur unterstützt die Glaubwürdigkeit *Glaubwürdigkeit sollte ausgereizt werden *Funktioniert das bei der Figur? (Zoom auf Nefarious) Vom Stift zum Computer *In 3D dargestellt, hat dennoch Eigenschaften einer 2D-Welt *Deutlichkeit der Silhouette *Aura oder Persönlichkeit auf dem ersten Blick erkennbar *Gegensätzliche Formen zweier verwandter Charaktere, die dennoch Ähnlichkeiten in Stil und Aussehen haben (Zoom auf einen Roboter) Stil: Science-Fiction-B-Movie *Dramatisch und übertrieben anstatt praktisch und funktionierend Küche mit Vorratskammern *Popcorn am Boden Der erste Hyperschall-Hirnwellen-Zerhacker *Kleiner und ähnelte einem Droiden aus Star Wars *Musste vergrößert werden, da er gefährlich und von weitem zu sehen sein soll Sternenleviathan *Weiterentwicklung der Leviathane aus Tools of Destruction *Durch den Weltraum streifend *In Schwärmen *Sie sollten die Aphelion umkreisen, telekinetisch heranziehen und zubeißen *Animationssystem kam nicht mehr in Gang *Prozedurale Animation war nötig, um den Körper zu verformen, doch der Haupt-Weltraumkampf musste ausgearbeitet werden Klassischer Ratchet *Von den Spielen 1-3 *6912 Polygone *Kopf und Hände waren größer *Wirkte jünger Moderner Ratchet *9435 Polygone *253 Gelenke *Schmalere Taille *Feingliedriger *Ausdrucksstärkere und subtilere Bewegungen *Durch HD realistischer *Glaubhafter, ohne dass das Übertriebene verloren geht Das Astrolabium *Kanalisiert Zeitenergie *Großes Kernstück in der Mitte der Großen Uhr *Mit großen Zeitbändern, die an den Gebäuden entlang des Spielbereiches laufen *Nachdem Clank erwacht ist es kaputt *Bei der Rückkehr nach der Reparatur ist es wieder heil Zeitreiniger *Sind die natürlichen Bewohner der Großen Uhr *Wurden von Orvus erschaffen *Können keine großen Zeitreparaturen vornehmen *Fressen kleine Zeitanomalien, wie Clanks aufgezeichneten Ichs *Im nicht-aggressiven Zustand sind sie kleine, niedliche, verspielte Kreaturen *Bei einer Zeitanomalie sind sie bösartige Fressmaschinen Ausgestorbene Feinde *Waren auf Monden heimisch *Matschige Hirnwesen in Spezialanzügen *Nach einer Vorlage der Drophyden *Benutzten telepathische Kommunikation *Lockten Feinde durch telekinetische Wellen an *Greifen ähnlich an, wie die Feuerbots in der Arena *Doch das Charakterteam war schon völlig ausgelastet Würfelkiste *Wechselte ständig zwischen verschiedenen Kistenarten *Es gab Schönheitsprobleme *Man konnte die Symbole nicht erkennen Dimensionskiste *Zuerst implodierte sie, danach explodierte sie in Form eines Rahmens *Im Rahmen erscheint ein Portal zu einer Bonusdimension *In der Dimension bekommt man eine Herausforderung *Bei Schaffen der Herausforderung implodierte die Kiste *Bei Versagen konnte man einen neuen Versuch wagen Agorianisches Trägerschiff *Riesiges Raumschiff *Mehrerer Beschuss war nötig um es zu zerstören *Feuerte selbst und konnte Jäger entsenden Messerkrallen *Energieklingen für den Nahkampf *Vorlage waren die Messerklauen aus Tools of Destruction *Die Zeit zur Ausarbeitung der Angriffe fehlte Flinten-Chuck *Beitrag für den "Ich, mein Blaster und ich"-Waffendesignwettbewerb **Hat nicht gewonnen *Gefiel aber einem der Designer so gut, dass er Ratchet damit ins Museum stellte Phönix-Werfer *Basiert auf den Jägerraketen aus Tools of Destruction *Feuert Feuervögel, die den Feind umkreisen *Wenn geschossen wird stürzen sich diese aufs Ziel und explodieren *Kam nicht gut bei den Spielern an *War zu langsam *Unterschied sich kaum von den Jägerraketen Babelhorn *Konnte Türen knacken, indem man mit Nefarious Truppen kommuniziert *Konnte per Leuchtzeichen mit den Truppen reden *Die Erstellung der Sequenzen war zu aufwendig Die Gravi-Kugel *Konnte die Schwerkraft von schwer auf leicht und umgekehrt umstellen Verwendung der Gravi-Kugel *Umhüllt von einer Energiekugel aus Sechsecken *Verringert Gewicht und Sprunghöhe nimmt zu Auf Wiedersehen, Gravi-Kugel *Es war zu viel Arbeit *2 Fortbewegungsmittel konnten nicht realisiert werden (Das andere Fortbewegungsmittel waren die Hoverstiefel) Teleportierböden *Rätsel um Sicherheitsfeld in Nefarious Raumstation *Durch Zeitbombe kam man über Platten zur anderen Seite *Über Platten funktionierte es nicht oder man landete in einer Sackgasse *Spieler waren damit unzufrieden Mini-Arena *Man kann 2 Agorianer erstellen,die dann gegen Nefarious Truppen 4 Runden lang kämpfen (man kann nur zusehen) *Nachdem man gewonnen hat fordert der Gewinner Popcorn und Cola für alle Charaktertexturen *Farben sollen aus der Ferne erkennbar sein *Körnung und Detail sind schwierig auszumachen *Klar erkennbare Detailgrade *Materialien sind durchs Spiel hindurch konstant *"Spielzeugcharakter" *Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl *Keine zu realistischen Texturen *Fotografisch getreue Texturen schaden dem Stil *Stilisiert *Von Hand animierte Oberflächenstrukturen Teleporter-Mond *Mit Teleporter übersähter Mond *Bedenken wegen der Orientierung *Keine optischen Hinweise *Verwirrend und frustrierend *Wurde reduziert, um den spielerischen Aspekt hervorzuheben Physische Verbindungen *Gibt die Möglichkeit Objekte zu verbinden *Wirkt natürlicher *Man hat eine Kontrolle darüber, wie Objekte kaputtgehen Nefarious-Trägerschiff *Großes Schiff *Schützt ein Ziel *Entsendet Wellen von Jäger und Bombern *Dockt an kleineren Schiffen an und bildet so einen Schutzschild um die Hauptkuppel *Die Hauptkuppel ist eine Strahlenkanone und der Schwachpunkt *Wenn die Kuppel zerstört wurde kam das Gehirn mit Schwärmen zum Vorschein *Kleinere Gegner kommen hervor und schützen das Schiff *Klappte nicht wie gehofft *Wurde in die Walküren-Endgegner Schiffe umgewandelt *Es gab zu viele Probleme beim Angriff auf statische Objekte *Spieler sind dagegengeprallt oder hatten zu viel Mühe Lombaxe schwimmen nicht *Ursprünglich sollte Ratchet schwimmen *Jedoch konzentrierte man sich mehr auf ein schnelleres Laufen- und Schießen-Spielverhalten *Das neue Wasser sieht cool aus, doch die Unterwasserwelt ist nicht entsprechend gestaltet worden Serverraum *Hier sind viele Geräte anzutreffen Zoni-Themen *Zoni-Gebäude greifen deren große Augen als erkennbare Elemente auf Stil: Episches Märchen *Breegus-System *Zeit folgt sonderbaren Regeln *Zoni wurden einst verehrt und sind nun ein mythologisches Volk *Üppige Welten *Eine schnell wachsende Vegetation hat viele Gebäude erobert *Durch Verehrer geschaffene Artefakte *Technologien der Zoni *Romantische Schönheit *Spukwälder Tetramiten *Basieren auf einen fliegenden Schwarmfeind aus Resistance 2 *Neue Wesen sollen zur Umgebung passen *Steigern das Rätselelement Raum mit Radio *Radio spielt Musik Raketenritt ins Nichts *Ursprünglich musste man sich beim ersten Aufenthalt auf Vorselons Schiff durch eine fliegende Rakete kämpfen *Ganz an der Spitze saß Vorselon *Man fing unten an *Man musste die Schwerkraft-Stiefel benutzen *Nach und nach wurden Teile der Rakete abgestoßen *Ganz oben würde Vorselon entkommen *Der Feinschliff wäre auf Kosten anderer Aspekte gegangen Hydroid *Tierversion einer Hydropflanze *Konnte vom Spieler mitgenommen werden *Spieler konnte aus der Welt springen Funktion des Omni-Saugers *Ursprünglich gab es 5 Fülloptionen (Wasser, Öl, Nektar, Lava und Gelatonium) *Gelatonium stammt aus Tools of Destruction *Gelatonium ist ein federnder, gallertartiger Brennstoff, der als Hüpf-Plattform dient *Gelatonium war in Crack in Time aber nicht nötig, da es Katapulte und Hydropflanzen gab *Überall Gel zu platzieren hätte dazugeführt, dass der Spieler aus der Welt hüpfen kann *Lava war wegen den Waffen überflüssig *Lava sollte zur Abfackelung von Hindernissen dienen *Durch Nektar gesteuerte Tetramiten waren aber witziger und typischer für Ratcher Vullard-Siedlung *Nachdem der Krell-Canyon gerettet wurde sollte Ratchet mit geretteten Dorfbewohnern reden können *Es sollte Sammelmissionen geben *Das Gebiet lag oberhalb des Canyons *Es war bereits fertig *Der Levelspeicher machte Probleme *Im Canyon war zu viel los und das Spiel kam nur schwer in Gang *Es wurde viel Zeit für das Schlachtfeld verwendet *Das Gebiet wurde vereinfacht *Geplant waren Hoverstiefel-Jagden auf Zoni, Tetramiten-Rätsel und eine optionale Mission, bei der Feuer gelöscht werden musste Schlüsselseil *Im Downloadspiel Quest for Booty wurde es ausprobiert *Bolt-Schrauben waren zu wenig *Man kann nun auch mit entfernten Gegenständen interagieren *Man kann Dinge positionieren, Bolts aus Objekten ziehen und zum Einsturz bringen usw. Silhouetten *Sind das Hauptaugenmerk *Sind aus der Distanz klar zu erkennen *Bleiben im Gedächtnis *Für stilistisches Plattform-Spiel wichtig Genre-Konsistenz *Es können Formen von unterschiedlichen Genres und Epochen verwendet werden *Sie sollten klare Gründe für die Ära und Kultur haben *Ein Cowboy benötigt beispielsweise ein Fahrzeug oder Reittier aus derselben Epoche *Im futuristischen Raumhafen benötigt er Elemente aus dieser Umgebung, damit klar wird, woher er stammt Dinge, die (beinahe) funktionieren... *Beste Gelenk- und Artikulierungssysteme aus dem Maschinenbau werden verwendet *Selbst übertriebene und fremdartige Designs sind logisch, nachvollziehbar und glaubhaft *Unglaubwürdige Funktionen reißen den Spieler aus dem Spielfluss, da sie unlogisch erscheinen, obwohl der Spieler gerade mit einem Raumschiff durch die Galaxis fliegt (Zoom auf eine Maschine, die sich selbst aus den Boden zieht) Retro und Deko *Retro-Geräte und Deko-Ausstattung gehen Hand in Hand mit der visuellen Funktionalität beinahe jedes Ratchet & Clank Charakters *Passen aufgrund weitläufiger Oberflächen, die durch kleine Stellen voller Details ergänzt werden *Meistens technische Details, aber auch Kreaturen Nie wieder hocken *Das Hock-Manöver war immer gleich *Nahm durch die Schlüsselseil- und Hoverstiefel-Manöver aber zu viel Platz ein *Hocken und rausspringen passte nicht zu Ratchet, sondern am Schlachtfeld stehen und ballern *Wurde durch die "Schlüssel bereit"-Position ersetzt Zerstörung, Zerstörung, Zerstörung *Explosionen sind wichtig *Objekte fallen entzwei, erzeugen neue Objekte oder zerfallen interessant *Stärke, Wucht und Reichweite der Explosion lässt sich regulieren Rigging *Bezeichnet das Hinzufügen von Gelenken zum Objekt und dessen Einordnung in die Spiel-Klassen *Klassen bestimmen, wie sich ein Objekt verhält *Zerstörbare Objekte, usw. *Eine davon ist die Schlüssel-Greif-Plattform *Durch Rigging kann Ratchet die Plattform in 3 Dimensionen einen Pfad entlangbewegen *Durch den roten Knopf under der Plattform explodiert der Stahlkisten-Haufen Rüstungsverbesserungen *Filmsequenzen wurden immer an die jeweilige Rüstung angepasst *Für jede Rüstung war eine eigene Sequenz notwendig *Früher tauchte Ratchet in keiner vorgefertigten Sequenz auf *Sequenzen, die ins Spiel integriert werden, funktionieren gut *Vorgefertigte Sequenzen sollten die Geschichte vorantreiben und persönlicher machen *Lösung: Spezialrüstung, die vor jeder Sequenz deaktiviert werden kann *Somit kann der Spieler Ratchets Emotionen miterleben Agorianer am Computer *Tippt Ratchet-Prototyp *Tools of Destruction sollte die Leistungskraft des neuen Systems ausnutzen, um Ratchet detaillierter zu gestalten *Menschliche Gesichtszüge und -ausdrücke *Wäre aber nicht mehr Ratchet *Man nahm daher einfach ein hochaufgelöstes Modell des klassischen Ratchet Außenbereich *Besteht aus Plattformen, 2 Terrassen und einer Verbindung von 2 Orten *Spielt mit der Kameraperspektive Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 2-Ort Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 3-Ort Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time-Ort